Secrets Unfold
by EternalShadowStorm
Summary: OT5! When they all thought they knew Echizen Ryoma, what they didn’t expect was for him to have a secret that none of his Seigaku sempai-tachi know about. What can it be? Well, let’s just say that they are about to find that out soon enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Prince of Tennis casts, except for my own made up ones. Plus, I just use the characters for my own mere imaginations.

**Author's Note: **The story will most likely contain some OOC-ness (a.k.a. Out of Character) from different characters. Also, the story might have some Alternate changes. This story takes place around a couple months of Ryoma's entrance of being a regular in Seigaku's tennis team. Making the time of the story around the Kantou Tournaments. Although, there will be changes such as Yukimura Seiichi's and Tezuka Kunimitsu's recovery would be at an earlier date.

Yukimura Seiichi will recover in good health around the time of the Kantou Tournaments but he will not be participating during the finals between Seigaku and Rikkaidai's match in the Kantou Tournament. Tezuka Kunimitsu left after the Rokkaku game to go to Germany, meaning he didn't go against Atobe Keigo in the semi-finals. Instead, Ryoma took his place and won against Atobe so that means Ryoma didn't go against Wakashi Hiyoshi. Tezuka will be back in good health during the Senbatsu Training Camp where members of people from different tennis teams are going to represent to go against the American team.

**FYI: **Keep in mind, Yukimura Seiichi has never seen Echizen Ryoma yet. Yes, he has heard of him from his teammates otherwise he wouldn't meet him until later on when Ryoma's team goes against Rikkaidai in the Kantou finals.

**Pairings: OT5! **Yukimura Seiichi/Echizen Ryoya (OMC), Golden Pair, Inui/Kaidoh, Kawamura/Momo and others will be mentioned later.

**Summary: **When they all thought they knew Echizen Ryoma, what they didn't expect was for him to have a secret that none of his sempai-tachi know about. What can it be? Well, let's just say that they are about to find that out soon enough.

**Warning: **This "**WARNING**" is here for a reason people, since this story will have **YAOI** or **Slash**, meaning that it will contain **BoyxBoy relationships**. Now, if people can't handle those kind of pairings, then by all means, leave at once so that I don't have to say this warning every time. Although, I invite all my fellow **YAOI** readers to feel free and explore this story.

* * *

~**SECRETS UNFOLD~ **

**CHAPTER 1:**

* * *

Even though he had left early in the morning, he somehow knew he was going to be late. He woke up in an unfamiliar place feeling a little disoriented in his new apartment. He didn't know whether he should have called the only person who would make him feel better but that person was practically in another city.

Echizen Ryoya, thirteen years old with raven colored hair with red tinted highlights when under the sunlight, was running towards the train station to head to his new school. Aikawa Middle School, a public school that was close to one of the famous academy called Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, a school famous for having the best tennis team around the Kanagawa prefecture.

As much as he loves his family, surprisingly enough, he ended up not liking the tennis sport that his twin brother, Ryoma, Ryoga-nii-chan and otou-san loves. His passion was discovered somewhere else entirely, preferably in the soccer department. But to his family, it didn't matter because in where his Ryoma-onii-chan excelled in tennis, he alone outshines in the soccer field.

With so many things going on his mind, if only he had looked ahead of time, he wouldn't have bumped into another person's back while he was running up the stairs toward the train station. Feeling himself falling backwards, Ryoya closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come. Instead, someone caught him around the waist, pulling him into a warm hard chest before he could fall over in the fifteen level steps of stairs.

Opening his eyes slowly, his golden orbs peered up at a handsomely tall guy with sky blue for eyes. Ryoya couldn't help but gasp and blush as he was pulled against said person's well muscled torso. As he was too caught up with his staring, Ryoya didn't know that the handsome teen was asking him questions.

But when the taller teen with shining blue hair and eyes took one of his hand and laid it softly against Ryoya's left cheek, brought him back to the present.

"Are you alright? Do you want to sit down in one of the benches here? Come on." The blue haired teen encouraged Ryoya worriedly, pulling him gently away from dangerous steps and guiding him towards a bench.

The hands that were wrapped around his hips left, leaving Ryoya wanting to feel those warm and inviting arms again. But that was ridiculous because even though the person who was helping him seemed to be nice, he was still a stranger, but a handsome stranger.

Staring up, Ryoya was expecting the teen to leave after helping him out but instead was surprised to have the stranger sitting next to him. Who by the way was rubbing his back soothingly right then.

"Ne, are you alright? You look a little pale. Do you want me to call someone to pick you up?" Said stranger asked Ryoya slowly.

"Ano, it's okay. I just felt a little dizzy. Gomen for not looking where I was going and running into you. Arigato for catching me and helping me out. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." Ryoya softly told the older teen sitting beside him as he stared up to connect with those mesmerizing blue eyes.

Chuckling in return, the taller teen shook his head and said, "It's no trouble. I don't blame you for running into me when you're the one who almost ends up having to fall over down a flight of stairs. I almost had a heart attack. But I'm glad that I caught you in time. By the way, my name is Yukimura-Yukimura Seiichi. I guess with this whole incident, I wouldn't be able to catch the train that was going to take me to school. Oh well, I suppose I have a valid reason to excuse myself when I saved a life, right?"

Ryoya couldn't help but laugh out loud because he knew that Yukimura-san was trying to lighten up the mood. Nodding his head, Ryoya solely agreed with him.

"Yeah. This is my second day of attending my new school and I could say that I haven't been on time if I try. But I guess they could give me a break too since I just moved here from America. I'm still feeling jetlagged and new to this country's time. By the way, my name is Ryoya." Ryoya bashfully smiled up at Seiichi. "Like I said, thanks for catching me. Knowing my luck, I would have broken something. Sorry again for making you worry over me Yukimura-sempai."

Not minding that the shorter boy didn't tell him his surname, Yukimura shook his head while running a hand over his sapphire hair, before exclaiming, "No it's alright. Since I won't be going to school and I take it you won't be as well. I've decided that I was going to go to a café near here, would you like to come and join me?"

Ryoya couldn't find his voice because he didn't expect to have the attractive Yukimura-san to invite him so casually. So he opted to just nodding his head silently before he received a beautiful smile come across the tall bishounen in front of him.

"Great. I know that it may seem a little rush and strange that I'm inviting you like this. But I can't help but feel as if I want to get to know you more. Does that sound a little forward of me? Ryoya-kun?" Seiichi asked, while trying to avoid looking at one of the most interesting eyes of gold he has ever seen.

"Ano, it does seem a little like it. But I guess I wouldn't mind since I don't really know anyone around this area yet. I haven't made any friends since I just got here. So, I don't think I'd mind so much that you want to get to know me. Since I feel the same way even though it may sound strange, Yukimura-sempai." Ryoya answered quietly.

"I'm glad to hear that you want to join me. Don't worry, if worst comes to worst about you not finding any friends, I'd gladly introduce you to mine." Seiichi voiced out with a snigger. Just thinking about all his loyal friends made him want to laugh out loud. Some may be uptight in his unique circle of friends but he still considers all of their trait with open arms.

"Yukimura-sempai? What are you laughing about?" Ryoya curiously asked the blue eyed teen next to him.

"Nothing really. I was just thinking about my friends. I haven't really seen them in the last couple of weeks because they were preparing themselves for upcoming matches. Now come on, I'll fill you in on more when we get there." Seiichi got up from the bench and turned to lend a hand out for his new companion to take with a smile on his face.

Blushing softly, Ryoya took the offer and grinned back in return.

As they walked in comfortable silence in the next ten minutes, Ryoya noticed that Yukimura-san stopped at a place called _Moon Star Cafe_.

Leading the way, Seiichi looked down next to him to see that his kohai was looking at the place in wonder. Chuckling softly, maybe it wouldn't be so bad missing a day of school to see his friends just to meet this new interesting person he just met.

After ordering and finding themselves a spot inside the cozy and comfortable atmosphere of the cafe, Seiichi continued where he left off about his friends and teammates.

They didn't know how long they have been talking with each other. But they talked about so many things of what they like or don't like. What their childhood was sort of like. What their favorite color was and what they like to do in their spare of time. Later on, they both ended up having to go to a park around fifteen minutes of where the cafe was.

As they got comfortable around one another, memories and thoughts were shared between the two. Seiichi even found out that Ryoya liked playing soccer and that Ryoya found that Seiichi was a tennis player in Rikkaidai. With having to be so absorbed with one another in their own little world, when Ryoya finally turned to look at the time in his cell phone, it was already past one in the afternoon. Jumping up quickly from their bench, Ryoya turned to give an apologizing expression to his new found friend.

"Gomen ne, Yukimura-sempai! I didn't know it was already this late. I need to go to school because if I don't, I won't be able to make it to the soccer team's tryouts today. I really had a great time with you Yukimura-sempai and you've been really nice. I hope we can hang out again soon?"

"That's okay. I had a great time with you too, Ryoya-kun. I wouldn't mind having to spend some time like this again. Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to escort you back to the station. Is that alright with you?" Receiving a nod from the shorter black-reddish tinted haired teen, Yukimura beamed.

After another forty minutes of walking back in contented chatters, Ryoya and Seiichi arrived back on time before Ryoya's train was to leave again in eight minutes. As Ryoya gave the older sapphire eyed teen a grateful smile, he was about to aboard the train when a hand stopped him.

Turning around to look back at his sempai, one of Ryoya's eyebrows rose in question as a gesture of what his sempai would want.

"Before I have you leave Ryoya-kun, I just wanted to give you this. It's my cell phone and house number. If you ever want to talk to someone or just want to hang out like what we did today, please feel free to call me anytime. I wouldn't want you to feel alone, especially if you've just arrived from the U.S." Handing over a small folded paper to the Aikawa student, Seiichi was able to quickly write it down when the boy had turned his back on him when they were waiting for the train not even five minutes ago.

Staring at the paper that his sempai held out for him to take, Ryoya didn't know how many times he had blushed that day because of the beautiful and attractive person in front of him.

When Ryoya extended his hand to take the folded paper, he closed his left hand fully around Yukimura-san's hand, letting his fingers linger and brushing his thumb around his sempai's before letting go as the train blasted out a sound. Looking up, Ryoya gave a beautiful 100 watt smile, feeling touched that such a stranger was willing to get to know him and be friends with him.

Surprisingly, he wasn't much of a person to trust others easily, but this new sempai of his was different. For once, he was taking a chance to get to know someone who wasn't his favorite person. As the train's sliding doors were about to close, he got to see his sempai beaming at him again, before he heard the whispers of-"I'll see you again, Ryoya-kun".

With one final look at the spot where he left Yukimura-san, Ryoya looked at the small folded paper in his hand before pulling his closed hands towards his chest. Lets just say that he definitely had a good day. Especially meeting someone so striking as Yukimura Seiichi. Someone who he didn't mind getting to know of and spending some quality time with.

_'I wonder what Ryo-nii-chan's going to say if I told him that there is a really strong player in Rikkadai that he should play against? Maybe I shouldn't mention anything. The last time I've gotten to talk with nii-chan was when he was telling me how upset he was when his buchou left to go to Germany. Oh well, I guess I get to keep Yukimura-sempai's identity until then. Since Yukimura-sempai did mention that his tennis team were preparing to play their best in the Kantou Tournament that nii-chan is also in. Hmm, ganbatte Ryo-nii-chan. I can't wait for my own tournaments. Good thing that I moved in my new school when they were giving another tryouts for people who want to switch positions in soccer or those who are trying out the first times. I guess I have my own obstacles to battle when the time comes.' _Ryoya thought to himself before he sat at a vacant seat, feeling excited and motivated to getting a spot as a striker.

**tbc...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks to me getting used to all my college classes, family business, and personal shit going on in the outside world of fanfiction, I'm kind of back. This story has been on my mind and another new story is soon going to be posted up too. But for those who are reading this, don't worry, my other stories are not abandoned and will soon have another new chapter coming out. I do know where most of my stories are heading since I've written it out before reality took over my life for the last couple of months. Meaning _My ANGEL_, _Instantenous Attraction_, and _Mysterious Guardians _will all have a new chapter coming out soon. They have not been abandoned so I'm sorry if some of you guys have been angsty about it or if you thought I wasn't going to continue.

**P.S.: **I've decided that even though OT5 is the main pairing of this story, Echizen Ryoya and Yukimura Seiichi is one of the main couples that I'm going to be writing mostly about on the side. There will be glimpses of other couples, but I strongly hold OT5 and Echizen Ryoya/Yukimura Seiichi as my main ones in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis casts. Although we all wish that we thought of it first. Lol, jk. I love the creator of POT for thinking up all of the wonderful characters, otherwise I wouldn't be here to write about them. Also, Ryoma in this story might be a little OOC because of how he acts towards his otouto, Ryoya-chan. So please keep that in mind, Thank You.

I would also like to THANK YOU all for reading, for whoever left me a review, for whoever put me in their favorite lists, for whoever put me in their alerts lists, like I said, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!!!

"Blah! Blah! Blah!" is normal conversations

_'Blah! Blah! Blah!" is used when someone is talking on the phone or having inward thoughts_

**"Blah! Blah! Blah!" is used when talking in English or making emphasis (like who is talking on the phone in this chapter)**

-----

After coming home from school, Ryoya had decided to call his Ryoma-nii-chan about the good news. He made the school soccer team as a mid fielder striker! A position that he both excelled and dominated even though he could play all the other spots in the field.

Even though he was at the tryouts and giving it all his best, Ryoya was still stuck on Yukimura Seiichi. It was the first time that he was thinking about someone else who wasn't even related to him before. The last time that he trusted someone else right away had only left him to feel so insecure about himself.

An _incident_ had occurred when he and his family were still in America when he was only eleven years old. It was a memory that is best left forgotten for another time. No, this time, the person (Yukimura-san) was kind enough to save him before he fell to his doom. If the person was so heartless and deceitful then Ryoya would have been able to tell right away because after the so called _incident_ before, it made him think twice about who to befriend.

Ryoya was so busy with his thoughts that he slightly forgot about the other person on the other end of the line on the phone.

**Ryoma: **'_Ne, Ryoya? Daijoubu desuka? By the way, where are you? If you mentioned that you got in soccer as a striker where is at? Don't think that I don't know where you are since it would be a long distant call from the U.S. to Japan. The time difference between the United States and Japan are completely different which also gave it away. So tell me, where are you in Japan? I don't know if I'm happy or upset about this situation you put yourself in and I'm pretty sure Ryoga-aniki and tou-san and kaa-san won't be happy as well that you are not in the same city. I don't think they'll like that you are by yourself and the only way you are doing it is by using the money you've won from the prize money from all the different contests you've entered in the U.S. Are you listening…RYOYA?!'_

Hearing his brother scream right in his ear after his rant was not a good experience. He knew that his Ryoma-nii-chan was going to be upset. Why wouldn't he when he was the older sibling between the two of them for having to be born two hours and twenty-four minutes before he was. Plus, it was expected of his Ryoma-nii-chan to be protective of him because in some way he still thought that it was his fault for not having to protect his otouto.

Groaning, Ryoya knew that he couldn't put it off any longer. After all, only his aniki-twin was the only one who knew him best out of all his family. Well, here goes nothing...

**Ryoya: **_'Gomen ne, Ryoma-nii-chan. I live in the Kanagawa district. I know that I should have told the entire family when I was going to come back but I actually wanted to try to live alone for a while. I would of course invite you nii-chan if you would like to live with me as well but since I live in a different city and almost half of the school year has passed already, I couldn't join you in Seigaku. Demo, I like my new school because nobody knows about me. Come on Ryoma-nii-chan, let me stay by myself for a while, please? I'm actually living in a nice apartment that is fully equipment of everything I need so you don't have to worry about living in a run-down kind of apartment where the district is pretty bad. No way can I live around that kind of area or place, you know me, yuck!! So please aniki, don't tell tou-san, kaa-san, and Ryoga-aniki!__'_

**Ryoma: **_'(Big Sigh)You do know that I don't like this at all, right? Who would be there with you in case something bad happens? It would take a few hours to get to the Kanagawa district if the family or anyone of us needed to go. Geez, why do you insist in doing all this Ya-chan? Why do you always make me worry about you? I know that you feel smothered by both Ryoga-aniki and kaa-san, but you know that oyaji and myself will step in when things become overbearing. How do you think I avoid the both of them? Oh well, it doesn't matter now. But I kind of understand why you feel as if you need to have some space. Alright, I'll cover your back but please, PLEASE, tell me if you need anything and make sure you call me or text me just to know that you are doing alright. You know that I can't cover for you forever since I know that Ryoga-aniki, tou-san and especially kaa-san is ready to take you back from America and have you back here with us in Japan._

**Ryoya: **_'I understand completely Ryo-chan. Arigato aniki! I promise that if anything happens I'll make sure to contact you, kaa-san, tou-san and Ryoga-aniki right away. I know what I'm doing and I'll make sure that one of these days, I'll tell kaa-san and tou-san that I've come back to Japan. I know that they won't be happy at first after I tell them, but I'll make them hear me out and understand. I know that it all seems troublesome but I just want this. I wished though that you could be here with me so that I won't be alone, but at least I know that minna-san is just in another city away. Also, I didn't do all of this out of whim, Ryo-chan. I really gave it some thought and so I did this because like I said, I wanted to have some space to breath and to think for myself. Yeah, yeah, I know that I'm only thirteen years old but come on, you and I have never acted like our age, Ryo-chan. So that is why kaa-san usually trusts us to make our own decisions better than Ryoga-aniki._

**Ryoma: **_'(Chuckling softly) Alright, alright, I get it. Just make sure that you contact me in anyway if you need anything. I can tell you now though that I might be busy for a while because of all the tournaments against other schools are really taking up my time. But I am not too busy to read or get any text messages from you my ot__outo-chan. So you better not forget. I have to go now, alright. I want you to start doing what I want you to do by tomorrow and no later or else. Alright, Ya-chan, I'll talk to you soon and Oyasuminasai little brother._

**Ryoya: **_'Hai! Hai! I'll do just that and I'll text you in the morning just so that you won't have to worry so much. Okay, Oyasuminasai Ryo-chan!_

Well, that went well than expected. So without any hesitations, Ryoya gave a big whoop and shouted out "YATTA!!!" for any of his neighbors to hear at 10 o'clock in the evening. He didn't really care at that moment if they shouted at him to 'Shut up!' or not. He was just so happy to have his Ryoma-aniki understand him and cover for him until he was ready to tell their parents that he was already in Japan.

So without further ado, Ryoya fell contentedly asleep that night after doing all his nightly activities of brushing his teeth and changing into his pajamas. As the morning sun rose bright and early the next day, Ryoya couldn't help but get up early on time and actually made it to school, surprising most of his new classmates. He thought his day couldn't get any better. With so much refreshed energy in his system, Ryoya greeted his classmates happily that morning with a big smile after he walked in and shouting out "OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, MINNA-SAN!"

Many smiles came upon the student's faces as their new added classmate came in and greeted them with a smile on his face. With such an energetic greeting made it only more contagious for everyone to greet their new classmate with open arms. Many smiled back and many gave their own greetings as well.

_"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Echizen-Kun!"_

_"Yo! Ohayou Echizen!"_

_"Yeah! Yeah! Ohayou!"_

_"Alright! Ohayou! Sit next to me Echizen?"_

_"Hai! Ohayou Gozaimasu Echizen!"_

_"Ohayou Echizen-kun!"_

_"Ohayou! Nice to see you back and here we thought you wouldn't come back."_

_"Ohayou Gozaimasu! Come on Echizen-kun, you should be ready to sit down 'cause Sensei is almost here."_

_"Ohayou Gozaimasu."_

Still with a big smile on his face, Ryoya couldn't help that he was glad to be in the same class with all of his new classmates. They were a bunch of nice people who he thought he wouldn't find himself associating with because one could never be cautious. But he thought that it was all for nothing when all of his classmates were actually quite nice.

Unlike his Ryoma-aniki, he was more of the outgoing type between them, but then again, his brother was the lucky one to have people attach to him due to his talents and rude and brash attitude towards others. Come on! Who wouldn't get hooked and be riled up if someone were to talk like that to anyone, right?

Ryoya's whole day turned out to be quite nice. His lunch time was spent in sitting with his new found friends and he couldn't help that he chose the right ones (well more like he was dragged in and chosen that _he _was supposed to be part of their group as their friend). Ryoya found the five friends were all a bunch of funny, friendly, boisterous and all around bishounens that he has ever met. He was glad to have met the first year twins, Kurosaki Asuka and Ayamu because they were the ones that took the initiative to pull him to be part of their merry group.

The other three were the calm and intelligent Sanada Hayate, the fiery tempered and easily manipulated by chocolate Asagi Daisuke, and lastly the most mother-hen he has ever come across besides his family, Zaizen Kazuki. He didn't think this pile of group could be friends with him until he noticed that the twins wouldn't leave him alone and the other three couldn't stop their best friends from making a new friend out of the new student. So there went his lunch by laughing and chatting away with his five classmates turned friends.

Ryoya couldn't help but keep the smile he had on throughout the day and so that is what he did. After practice had come and gone in a most productive day that afterschool, Ryoya went home feeling accomplished and satisfied. He of course took the usual train home and decided that he was going to a grocery store to buy himself some ingredients to cook for dinner that night. Though, he didn't expect to run into his sempai from the day before.

How he met up with Yukimura Seiichi again went a little something like this...

He was actually reaching for a chocolate bar when another hand went to grab onto the same one he was about to go for. Looking up, he gasped as he softly called out, "Yukimura-sempai?! What are you doing here?"

Looking down in surprise, Seiichi's eyes widened slightly itself as he took in the boy he met yesterday. He didn't think he'd see Ryoya so soon and was expecting a phone call instead. Addressing the younger boy, Seiichi smiled and said,

"Well, isn't this a surprise Ryoya-kun. I didn't expect to run into you in all of places in this store. So how have you been? Oh yeah, I went here because I needed to buy some ingredients for my kaa-san since she wanted to make my favorite dishes tonight. So, can I ask what are you doing here as well?"

Ryoya blushed cutely as his sempai looked at him with a handsome smile before he answered him. Unconsciously, Ryoya couldn't help but brighten up his smile even more after seeing the nice sempai again.

"Sou ka. Well, I was actually going to buy my own ingredients so that I can cook my own dinner tonight, sempai."

Looking a little disbelievingly, Seiichi didn't think that this kawaii boy in front of him could cook at such an age but now he knew that he shouldn't underestimate the little guy. Talents can come in all different ways and ages. But anyways, his action next took him by surprise himself as he didn't know why he did it but Seiichi turned to look down at his kohai and did what any other sempais would do, given a situation that he couldn't help but ask.

"Ne, Ryoya-kun. Would you like to eat dinner at my place? I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind and I also have a younger sister. So, what do you say? Would you like to come?"

Shock was the only answer he could give because Ryoya didn't expect for his sempai to ask him to go to dinner. Actually, he only met the guy yesterday and now, the guy was already asking for him to come and have dinner with him. His mind was in battle because some were saying it was a good opportunity to get to know his sempai. Though another side of his mind was shouting at him for being stupid enough to fall into a trap that might lead him to bad place and ravish him silly or worse.

Looking at his kohai, Seiichi couldn't help but want to hug the boy but decided against it before he scared Ryoya away. He just didn't know what exactly is drawing him towards the younger kid. Slowly laying his hand on top of the head of the red tinted hair of Ryoya's, Seiichi encouragingly smiled before talking to the kid.

"It's alright, Ryoya-kun. I wouldn't want to force you to come to my house. I know that you might be worried about coming to a strangers house and all but if you would like me to call your parents and talk to them about where I live and if they would like to speak to my parents themselves as well, just to prove to you that I am sincere about my invitation, then by all means go ahead. I know that my invitation came from out of nowhere but I wouldn't mind having to get to know you more, don't you agree?"

Speechless was another area of where Ryoya was heading that late afternoon in the facial expression department. It took him a few minutes before he realized what his sempai was asking. He almost fled because he didn't want this sempai to know that he lived alone and so he shyly answered,

"Ano, Yukimura-sempai, if I have your word that nothing is going to happen to me and that you are in fact not some bad stranger that will cause me harm, then I don't mind going. My parents will understand since they want me to find new friends anyway. I know that it might seem rude of me to say that but one can never be too cautious."

Laughing outright, Seiichi couldn't help himself because it was the first time that someone has ever told him that they were cautious of him. Though, he had to admit that Ryoya-kun has the brains to be able to be cautious because nowadays, there are people who wouldn't mind taking advantage of people like the delicate kohai he had in front of him and even himself if he wanted to admit. Shaking his head, he ruffled Ryoya's hair before saying,

"It's alright, Ryoya-kun. I understand. I'm glad that you are taking notice of people if they will cause you harm or not. Nowadays, people can never be too sure if someone is going to force you into something you don't want to do. Well, I am an honest person and if you knew by the way I felt about my concern for you yesterday, I am not one to run away from taking care of others. After all, I have a younger sister of my own and I worry about her all the time. Don't worry Ryoya-kun, if you come to my house, you'll understand that I won't take advantage of you, I just want to get to know better. Plus, I'll ask my tou-san or kaa-san to drop you off home. Is that okay?"

Looking at the handsome and slightly feminine features of Yukimura, Ryoya knew that he wouldn't mind going because of how sincere looking his sempai was being and so he nodded his head and agreed to go. He decided that he should inform his Ryoma-aniki before he goes and not let him worry even more.

"Hai. I'll go, but I actually want to buy my ingredients for my dinner tomorrow since you graciously asked me to dinner tonight and so I wouldn't have to cook. Plus, my parents wouldn't really mind of me going and I'll call them right now."

Nodding his head, Seiichi watched as Ryoya walked away before looking down at the chocolate bar aisle he and Ryoya both came upon and grabbed two large ones as he waited for Ryoya to come back. It didn't take long before he felt someone tug at his left school uniform and looked down and smiled at Ryoya who in turn returned it himself.

"Alright, Yukimura-sempai, lets go. If you don't mind me tagging along with you to gather what you need, I might also need a lending hand in gathering some of my own ingredients that I need to buy as well. Is that cool?"

Seiichi could only nod and smile away before Ryoya and he got busy in finding what they needed to get in their lists. The job was done in about half an hour or so before Ryoya followed Seiichi to his home in a chatter-able manner. Both exchanging how their day went and so on, making the atmosphere between them an easy and friendly going one.

-----

Across another city, one Echizen Ryoma couldn't believe his little otouto. How could Ya-chan go to another person's house and have dinner with another person when his brother didn't even mention who the person was in the first place. Though, if he was to be honest, his brother was always the one to trust people easily but Ryoya also has the quality to see which person were of good nature or not. Ever since that _incident_ Ryoya became a person who learned to read the body language of people and can tell if they meant him harm or not.

Shaking his head, he couldn't really do anything about it until he would get another message from his little brother who promised him about how his dinner date will turn out. All he could take from the text he got was that Ryoya had met a new friend and he was invited to go to dinner and that was it. Not even a name or place where he was going to go was given. How was he supposed to react to that? Well, he would just have to wait and see.

Giving a great sigh, Ryoma fell back on his bed as he went back to thinking about four people he couldn't get out of his mind ever since he met two in Seigaku and the other two from rival schools. It really saddened him that his Tezuka-buchou left but lately, thanks to his Fuji-sempai, it seemed like the tensai of Seigaku was keeping him company.

Sure he had Momo-sempai and Eiji-sempai to keep him company, but they weren't like Fuji-sempai who he can actually talk to about anything in his mind. Be it his family, Karupin, school, rivals, and etcetera. Plus, he really wasn't one to talk much and so most of the time he was glad that Fuji-sempai took the lead. It didn't also help that he was falling hard for his Fuji-sempai. But it passes his time to play with someone who he believed to be strong enough to keep him on his toes.

Turning to his side, Ryoma smiled as he thought about his sempais. Tezuka-buchou was a really strong player and that goes the same with Fuji. Both were quite attractive to his point of view and Atobe of course was vain but at the same time he has the quality of being handsome and playful, while Sanada was another serious person who could rival his buchou in any aspect but he can guess that Sanada would probably be the first to crack a smile if he compared him to his buchou.

Shaking his head, Ryoma flattened himself on his back to think about what he should do of his feelings for four different people. Closing his eyes, he grinned as he couldn't wait to see his Fuji-sempai and play with him again. As he was slighly dozing off, he felt Karupin climb on his chest, and circulating around on top of him before settling down. Chuckling softly, Ryoma ran his hand to pet Karupin a few times before falling asleep blissfully. Not knowing that he was so tired from pushing himself into playing his best for the upcoming tournaments.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

Author's Note: **The next scene will contain how Ryoya's night went with having to spend some time with Seiichi and getting know his family through dinner time. Ryoma will also have a bigger role in the next chapter if some of you guys fretted. LOL! I just wanted to introduce Ryoya more with Seiichi along the way. Hope you guys liked it and thanks for reading and reviewing. :)


End file.
